1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a computer system with a riser card.
2. Description of Related Art
In a computer system, the riser card is provided to electronically connect with expansion cards. Usually, a number of connectors are located on opposite surfaces of the riser card. However, interference usually happens between two expansion cards when the two expansion cards are located substantially close to each other and are secured to the chassis of the computer system. Therefore, there is room for improvement in the art.